


Pleased and Hopeful

by hanluvr (Bria)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s01e14 The Christmas Invasion, F/M, Fluff, Introspection, Pining!Doctor, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 15:26:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7897924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bria/pseuds/hanluvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slipping into the pinstriped suit and Janis Joplin's coat, the Doctor surveyed his backside in the mirror. The trousers clung to him in just the right way and his coat swished dramatically. Very nice. But would Rose appreciate it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pleased and Hopeful

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Doctor Who isn't mine. If it was things would be quite different. The BBC owns all and I bow before them.
> 
> Written for timepetalsprompt's drabble prompt, pleased. Exactly 100 words (yay, I've been slipping on keeping to that lately)! :D I haven't done a wardrobe fic yet and I love the scene so I thought it was time to fix that. ;)

The Doctor grinned as he picked out the pinstriped suit and Janis Joplin’s coat. Slipping into them, he surveyed his backside in the mirror. The trousers clung to him in just the right way and his coat swished dramatically. _Very nice_. But would Rose appreciate it? She loved a great bum, so he was optimistic. 

Running his tongue over his teeth, he hummed in satisfaction. He was pleased with his new appearance. Rose had accepted him as the same man (not so long after asking him to change back) but was it enough for her to stay? He hoped so.

**Author's Note:**

> So I totally headcanon that not only did the Doctor know Rose liked her pretty boys, he also overheard Rose and Gwyneth talking in _The Unquiet Dead_ and remembered what she said as he was regenerating. :)


End file.
